Star Trek Kids
by On Fire For God
Summary: By me and my little sister. A TOS day care fic. Illogical, but cute. No slash. Please R&R! Corrected.
1. Playin’ Star Ship

**1st Author's note: I got the idea of this story from a fanfic. This is a story through the eyes of Chrissie Chapel (Christine Chapel). It has the characters from Star Trek TOS when they were little.**

**2nd Author's note: I'm Vulcan girl, the one with the writing account here. My little sis's the author above and she's too young to have her account yet. The fanfic she's talkin about is one of the day care adventures by Ster J. I actually wrote most of (and the end of) this chapter. I actually do not find it logical, or possible, for the crew to have known each other when they were little, but if I didn't take the wheel of this chapter, Uhura would probably be tortured or something. Anyway, it's kinda cute, so enjoy.**

**Star Trek Kids**

**Chapter 1: Playin' Star Ship**

Oh, how I hate that stoooooooooooooooooooooooooooopid Nyota Uhura! I wish she'd just find something else to do instead of copy me. When I liked dolls, she liked dolls! When I liked teddy bears, she liked teddy bears! And now this! This is worst of all! Why can't she like someone else, instead of Spockie?! Uh, oh, here she comes! I wish she'd trip over Baby Pav's blocks.

"Hi Chrissie, wanna play with me and my dolly? You can operate on her if you want."

How could she talk to me? I thought she hated me!

"No!"

"How come? Is it 'cuz Mr. R might not let you?" Nyota's arms sagged to her side.

"No!"

"Then how come?" Nyota asked, sitting down on the ground next to Chrissie.

"Don't you have better things to do, like follow Spockie around the play room or som'thin?"

"Lenny and Jimmy told me to bug off," Nyota sighed sadly.

Serves her right.

"They probably have better peoples to asso…asso…assoshate with."

"Nah, they were playin' Star Ship again and they said that didn't have anyting for me to do."

Hah! Not only did they not invite her to play, but they told her to bug off when she asked if she could. Hey, wait a second….

"Why didn't they invite me!?"

"Dunno," Nyota shrugged. "Maybe it's 'cuz you like Spockie and you always wanna be around him."

"Me! What about you? 'I love your son, Spockie's mommy'! You don't call that liken' Spockie!? And you only wanna play star ship 'cuz you wanna be around him!"

If I wouldn't get in trouble, I push her or pull her hair!

"Oh, that! Chrissie, I…"

"…Have nothin' else to talk to me 'bout!"

"Where ya goin'?"

"To play Star Ship!"

Dumb, dumb, dumb Nyota Uhura! I hope she's watchin' this…

"Hey, Lenny; can I play Star Ship with you and everyone else?"

Boy, I really hope Nyota's watchin'…

"Sorry, no."

No!?

"No?"

"No. You're gonna bug Spockie and he doesn't like dat." Lenny said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"But, I…"

There's Jimmy and Spockie…

"Lenny c'mon!" Jimmy called.

"Lenny, please…"

"Sorry, gotta go. Maybe we can play hospital tomorrow or som'thin." Lenny said and he ran off the join his friends.

I can't believe it! I sure hope Nyota didn't see… oh no! She did! I'm just gonna sit here and cry… wait, what're Lenny and Spockie and Jimmy and Hikaru and Monty whisperin' 'bout?

"I dunna know. If da Lass is just gonna bug Spockie, we're neva gonna get anyting done!" Monty exclaimed.

"Yeah!? So why do you want her to play with us, Spockie?" Jimmy asked.

"I just kinda feel bad is all. She's cryin' and stuff…"

"But what about Nyota?" Hikaru asked.

"She isn't crying," Spockie pointed out.

"I guess so," Lenny shrugged.

"So she can play?" Spockie asked.

"Sure," Jimmy sighed. "But if she starts buggin' ya, Spockie, don't blame us…"

"Sure, sure," the Vulcan boy nodded. "Hey, Chrissie…"

Is Spockie talkin to me? Aw, he's blushin'…

"Yea, Spockie?"

"Um, you can play with us."

Aw! So sweet! I oughta hug him, then again, I better not. He might change his mind.

"_Is there anything wrong with the one I have?"_

Who said that? Sounded kinda like Spockie, 'cept grown-upish. Oh well…

"Thanks Spockie."

"Mm-hm." The Vulcan boy nodded, still blushing a bit.

"C'mon, Chrissie!" Lenny called. "Hikaru just might need an op'ration today!"

"Wha… I don't wanna op'ration!" Hikaru whined.

"Fine, then Monty kin have it," Jimmy said.

"K!"

This is fun! I'm sure glad Spockie's, well, Spockie. I bet his name means nice or som'thin. Hey, where's Nyota? I hope she did see all this. Oh, I think she did, but right now she's watchin us with Baby Pav. I think she's tryin' to feed him…

Splat!

Hah! Nyota looks real funny with that banana mush in her hair! Ya Baby Pav!

"_You never answered my question."_

Huh? Your question… oh! Well, if you're an older version of Spockie, then nothin's wrong with your mind. It's just a figure of speech.

"_Thank you."_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Star Trek.**


	2. Baby Pav, the Monkey

**Author's sister's note: Yeah this is me, Vulcan girl, and this chapter is all by my little sister. I only correct a few things. Enjoy.**

**Author's note: Sorry this is a short chapter, I just couldn't think of anything else to write. Also, this chapter is through Chrissie's eyes.**

**Star Trek Kids**

**Chapter 2: Baby Pav, the Monkey**

Here comes Mr. R, is that a disk in his hands? Are we gonna watch a movie?

"Okay, everyone let's gather around the TV," said Mr. R.

"Ching-chang-chong, I don't wanna; do me havta?" asked Hikaru.

"This is an educational video about monkeys," he replied.

"Monkeys!" yelled Baby Pav happily.

I don't care what we get to watch, as long as I get to sit next to Spockie. Hey, wait a minute, where is Spockie? Oh, there he is, the only one at the TV. Oh, no! Here comes Nyota! I betta get to Spockie before Nyota does.

"Spockie, can I sit next to you?"

"Sure, Chrissie, as long as ya don't bug me, K?" he replied.

"K."

As the monkey video was being shown, I heard a noise behind me. But everyone was laughing at the monkey spitting out the rotten banana that I didn't bother to look. I heard it again. It sounded sorta like a monkey. But there were no monkeys in the class room, or even in the city. Suddenly I saw some banana mush fly and hit Spockie. I finally looked behind me, and there was Baby Pav, standing on his high-chair, throwing his food. He was making sounds like a monkey. I looked back at the screen, and the monkey in the video was through bananas at another monkey. Baby Pav was copying the monkey! With a handful of mush, the baby leaped down, onto Nyota! She started screaming while Baby Pav was covering her hair in bananas.

"Stop!!!" she wailed. But the baby wouldn't stop.

Then Hikaru got up and said, "I'll save ya!" Then he carefully picked up the baby and took away the mush. (See, the reason why Mr. R didn't do anything was because he was in the other room.) Hikaru then brought the baby to Mr. R to clean.

"You saved me!" exclaimed Nyota

**The End **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Star Trek.**


	3. The rocket ship

**Author's note: This time I wrote the whole chapter. I hope you like it. Also, this chapter is not seen through Chrissie's eyes. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Michelle because of the similar rocket ship incident we had when we were younger. - Vulcan girl**

**Star Trek Kids**

**Chapter 3: The rocket ship**

It was bright, brand new, and it shone in the morning sunlight. The children, including Baby Pav, rushed over to the new addition to the play ground; a rocking rocket ship.

"Wow," Jimmy gasped.

"It's real purty," giggled Chrissie.

"How do you like it kids?" asked Mr. R.

"We love it!" chorused the children. Baby Pav just gurgled something and clapped his pudgy little hands.

"Now we can play Star Ship better," Spockie said.

"Let's play it now!" Lenny exclaimed.

"Yeah! Hop on everyone!" Jimmy said, taking the front seat.

"I should sit there," Hikaru protested. "The helmsman always sits in front of the captain; that's where the controls are."

"K," Jimmy shrugged and he sat in the next seat. "Spockie can sit next to me if he wants. He's the science guy and first officer and stuff."

"K," Spockie said, and sat next to his friend.

"The sick bay can be on the tail-wing parts," said Lenny. "C'mon Chrissy!"

"Just let me get some dollies for pretend patients and other crew people," Chrissy yelled, as she rushed back inside the day care building.

"What 'bout me?" asked Nyota.

"You can sit next to me," Hikaru offered shyly.

"But Hiki, the cu'nications officer sits behind the captain," Spockie said.

"So does the science guy," Nyota said, sticking her tongue out at the Vulcan boy. Spockie just raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay; she can sit next to Hiki. There's no room anywhere else for her anyway," Jimmy said.

Nyota took her place next to Hikaru and almost sat on Baby Pav, who was climbing up the side of the wobbling rocket ship.

"Mr. R!" Nyota called, pointing down at the Russian baby who had landed with a thud, on his bottom, in the sand. Baby Pav started to cry.

"Oh dear," Mr. R sighed as he scooped up in his arms the crying one-year-old. "You're too young to be rough-housing with the bigger kids, I'm afraid." Baby Pav just rubbed his eyes and hugged the kind old man closely, enviously watching the other kids out of the corners of his eyes.

"I got yer doctor kit too," Chrissie told Lenny as she arrived at the rocket ship, her arms loaded with play things. She handed Lenny the doctor stuff and her dolls, and then climbed up onto the other tail-wing, facing Lenny.

"What 'bout me?" asked Monty. "Where'll I sit?" The rocket ship was already overflowing with his friends.

"Hmmm," Jimmy said, rubbing his chin, "I guess you can sit on the nose, so you can lift the hood when we have engine trouble."

"K, I just need a boost; I canna get on t' it myself," Monty said.

"I'll help you," Spockie said, as he got off the rocket ship to help the Scottish boy climb onto the nose. "Got a hold?" the Vulcan boy asked, once Monty was seated on the tip of the ship.

"Aye," Monty said.

"Just hold on tight, I don't think it's real safe," Spockie warned as he took his place next to Jimmy again. He looked around for Mr. R, but the teacher had gone inside to unite Baby Pav and his baby bottle.

"Alright, Hiki," Jimmy commanded, trying to sound like his father, "Warp Two."

"Warp Two," Hikaru repeated, and gently began rocking back and forth in his seat, causing the ship to sway a little.

"What should happen?" Jimmy asked Spockie.

Spockie though for a while, then said, "How 'bout a chase?"

"But what'll we chase?" asked Lenny.

"A Rom'lan ship," Jimmy declared.

"We need a reason why we're chasing 'em," Spockie pointed out.

"How 'bout they 'ducted a crew person?" Chrissie asked, and she threw a doll at the tree in front of the rocket ship.

"Hey!" Nyota whined, "That's my doll!"

"Oops," Chrissie said as she shrugged.

"K, they 'ducted a crew person," Jimmy agreed.

"Hurry, the Rom'lans are getting away!" Nyota yelled.

"Increase speed to Warp Five," Jimmy ordered.

"Aye, Captain Jimmy," Hikaru said, and he began rocking faster and harder, with Nyota helping him a bit.

Monty felt the nose of the ship shift under him and he almost lost his balance. "Cap'ain Jimmy, I…"

"Faster!" Lenny yelled.

"Increase to Warp Seven!" Jimmy said.

"K, but I'll need your guys's help," Hikaru said, and soon four of the children rocked the ship.

"Cap'ain Jimmy…" Monty wailed.

"We gots engine trouble; stop the ship!" Jimmy ordered.

"Jimmy, no…" Spockie exclaimed, but it was too late. The rocket ship abruptly stopped rocking. Up, up, and away, Monty flew before he landed with a loud thud on the grass.

"Now we gots med'cal trouble," said Lenny with a gasp.

"Monty!" everyone yelled as they sprang from their seats to the Scottish boy's side.

"Monty, please don't cry," Jimmy said, but Monty couldn't help it.

"Mr. R, Mr. R!" Chrissie screamed as she ran into the day care building.

"It's all my fault," Jimmy cried, kneeling beside Monty.

"No, it's mine," Spockie said, patting Jimmy on the back in a vain attempt to comfort his friend. However, by now everyone else was sobbing, and the Vulcan boy was on the verge of joining in.

Chrissie sobbed as she led Mr. R to the playground. When he saw the crying kids he sat Baby Pav down in the playground's sand, and then rushed forward to sort things out. "What happened?"

"Monty's hurt," Jimmy cried, "and it's all because of me!"

"No, it's my fault!" Spockie wailed.

"No, mine!" Hikaru sobbed.

"Mine!" Lenny bawled.

Mr. R was glad to see that no one was playing the 'blame game', but it hurt him that the children were upset. "It's no one's fault," Mr. R said as he knelt down at Monty's side.

"How's that logical?" Spockie sniffled.

Mr. R cradled Monty in his arms, and then replied, "Humans aren't always logical, son."

"Indeed," Spockie agreed, as he dried his eyes. Now that Mr. R was here, Spockie was sure everything would be fine. "For one thing, I'm not your son."

"It's just a saying, Spockie," Jimmy laughed, as he put his arms around his friend. "But it's good you mentioned it; I feel better now." Spockie raised an eyebrow, but happily returned the hug.

"Is Monty gonna be okay?" Lenny sniffled. "I'll check him out if ya need me to."

"No thank you, son," Mr. R chuckled, as he held a whirring medical scanner over Monty. "And your friend is going to be just fine."

"He isn't hurt?" asked Chrissie.

"Only a few bruises and a small dent to his pride; nothing that won't heal soon," Mr. R reassured the children, who smiled at the good news.

"Can't say the same about her," Lenny said, holding up Nyota's doll, which was now headless, because Monty had landed on it.

Nyota, who hadn't said anything since Monty went flying, wailed, "My doll!" She grabbed the broken toy and cuddled it close, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sorry, Lass," Monty said as he slowly sat up, with Mr. R's help. Nyota just shook her head and hugged her doll closer.

"Are you better, Monty?" asked Jimmy.

"Do you need Mr. R to give you a shot?" Lenny asked eagerly. Every time a shot was given, the boy hoped Mr. R would allow him to give it.

"No, no shots," Monty said as he shook his head. He hated to be pricked with needles.

"Do ya wanna play again?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure," the Scottish boy replied, but then added, "as long as we dunna play on th' ship."

"That's fine with me," Lenny stated. "There was hardly any room for me to do surgeries or anything."

"Or for me to do any science things," Spockie added.

"We'll never play on that ship again," Jimmy said. The others nodded in agreement and Monty smiled.

"What will you do with the rocket ship now, Mr. R?" asked Spockie.

"It's not a total loss," said Mr. R with a smile as he gestured towards the rocket ship. In the front seat sat a smiling Baby Pav, twisting the plastic steering wheel and rocking back and forth as hard as he could, which only slightly swayed the ship.

"Baby Pav!" the children chorused and began to laugh. The baby just looked up at them and gurgled with delight.

END

**Disclaimer: We do not own Star Trek.**


End file.
